The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems for managing exhaust flow for gas turbines.
Gas turbines are used in a variety of applications. For example, gas turbine generators are often used to produce electricity for a power grid. The gas turbine generators are typically stationary units disposed in a power plant, such as an integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plant. However, the gas turbine generators also may be used in mobile units, such as large trailers. In either configuration, each gas turbine generator may be housed within in an enclosure having a ventilation system. The ventilation system removes heat from the enclosure, and may direct this removal heat into an exhaust stack used for the gas turbine exhaust. The stack may include a silencer section configured to reduce noise from the gas turbine. As a result of the high temperatures and high velocities seen in the exhaust collector, the material contained in the silencer baffles may experience rapid deterioration and damage. For this reason, it is advisable to minimize inasmuch as possible the flow velocity in this section.